


Calm Me Down

by minimum_max



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Dave is the only one who cares, Ghost!Dirk down the line👀, Karkat isn’t very sure Dave is his boyfriend, M/M, Royal/Slave au, Violence, but they act like it so he just thinks they’re dating, davekat - Freeform, it goes down hill pretty fast, karkat hates him and dirk just wants to fuck or hurt him, the dirkkat isn’t really there, they don’t love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimum_max/pseuds/minimum_max
Summary: Another night in the castle, chained to the wall by his neck. No ounce of sleep was caught for the young troll, who had been captured and locked up for as long as he could possibly remember. He was a toy, and tonight, the playing got a bit too rough.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes were dull and his ears were pressed flat to the sides of his head, which covered them with his messy locks of dull obsidian colored hair. He was calm with his position as a low life slave, no more, no less. It wasn’t anything terrible, he was neutral when it came to being owned by such high class humans. Yes, _humans._ He was almost certain that he had been brought into this life as only a slave, though, the thought of how the younger of the prince duo, Dave Strider, treated him as though he was an equal to them, was a bit of a heavy in his mind. Then, there was Dirk, who treated him like a mangy mutt. He didn’t get along with Dirk, but forced himself to be appreciative of the narcissistic prince’s actions. If he were disrespectful, he’d most likely be thrown into the cellar and left for the rats. He knew many slaves who had met just that fate, and what terrified him was that, he was the only slave to have made it to the age of eighteen. He hadn’t been raised as a troll, rather, a low class human, of sorts. He knew human holidays, traditions, and many more. It did honestly make him feel more on the same lines as his owners. He thought about what life would be like beyond the gates of the garden, how beautiful the towns would be, what he could do when he was free. That’s all he wanted, to be freed, even if that meant leaving Dave. The only person to _ever_ treat him with such a high level of respect. But, what was the point of staying locked away with Dave, if he could be free, and still see Dave on the side? He contemplated such a life.   
  


His face turned that off-set red when remembering all the things Dave had promised him.

That Karkat would be his one and only.

His lover.

His prince.

He could feel that familiar feeling of heat coursing through his lower half as he thought of Dave, holding him close, kissing as many parts of his body as he liked, and then pleasuring the small troll for hours, making sure he was okay throughout their loving endeavor. He began to tingle with want, desiring Dave’s touch and sweet praise, spoke in that sleepy, raspy voice of his after he had just gotten up from bed. Though, his fantasies were cut short when the cell door slammed open, showing Gamzee, an absolutely terrifying beast of a troll. Standing over six and half feet tall, muscular, but not too much so, and spoke in such a gritty tone. He treated Karkat well, but usually creeped on him at night, it’d happen often where Karkat would be woken up by Gamzee stripping him and feeling his body. It was sad to say, but he was strangely used to it, maybe even welcomed by it, knowing that the other troll lusted over him, and maybe, had a spark of adoration for the mutant. His pointed ears stood straight up as he looked at Gamzee, then gave a quiet greeting, to which, Gamzee grinned. He made his way over, a pair keys jingling on his belt. He grabbed Karkat gently, pulling closer and them beginning to fumble with his keys. He didn’t speak much to Karkat, he just dragged him places and tried to get in his pants. But, Karkat could tell he was about to say something. “One of the brothers wanna see you, talkin’ all about how you’re his special cure for when he can’t sleep. “ He said in a low voice as he undid Karkat’s heavy collar, quickly putting the keys back, even if he knew Karkat was far too petrified to make an attempt at escaping.

”It’s Dave, hm?” Karkat asked, watching Gamzee give a casual nod, pulling the smaller of the two to his feet. “Yep, you got it, my friend.” He laughed quietly, now clutching Karkat’s hand and beginning to drag him out of the cell. Karkat borderline melted at the mention that it was, in fact, Dave. He was actually somewhat excited to go see him so late at night, the only other thing he was doing, was absolutely nothing.


	2. No sense in shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave’s eyes aren’t very red in this, more rusted brown.

He knows there isn’t any benefit to fighting, he knows there’s no promises reward for his good behavior, he _knows_ that being a slave was the only thing keeping him alive. And, yet, he could still be killed at any second, with any wish of the prince. _Prince?_ Only Dirk would kill him; Dave was too much of a good soul for something that terrible. How ironic. He turned to look up at Gamzee as they walked side by side, “How was your day?” He started, hoping to just get a conversation going, or he was almost certain that the silence would drive him mad. Gamzee seemed to grin at the troll, looking down at him, “Great. Full of every fuckin’ miracle I could even think of, brother.” He laughed in a hoarse voice, making Karkat return the grin. Gamzee wasn’t so terrible, he was good company, even with his unwarranted ‘attention’. He runs his tongue over his now rounded teeth. No longer sharp and intimidating. Dirk had them filed down about six days ago, since he had ‘accidentally’ snapped at him. He had drawn blood on Dirk’s forearm, and gosh, was he proud of himself for it. “Sounds cool. You want to play cards, maybe? When I get back from what Dave wants, probably back rubs and a bedtime story.” He said in a just barely playful tone, and he can hear the taller troll trying to fight back his laughter. He didn’t do it very well, that’s for sure. Karkat gets a few harsh pats on the back, listening to Gamzee’s laughter.

It was short lived, however. Since, the walk had passed by in a flash, and the two were at Dave’s door, where Gamzee knocked way louder than he needed to. Then, he simply opened the door, knowing it was unlocked. He gave a wave to Karkat, then shoved him in. Karkat listened to the door shut as he stumbled, trying to regain his now lost balance. He found himself quickly standing up straight, having the unbearable feeling of Dave’s eyes staring at him through those stupid glasses. Karkat always found them to be so..Well, it just made Dave seem so pretentious; even if he was nothing short of a sweetheart. Dave cleared his throat, an action that made Karkat tense again, hands gently fiddling by his hips. “Glad you made it, kitten. Say, ya’ wouldn’t mind staying with me for the night? Can’t sleep, and you know how bad that is, love. You really calm me down, babe.” He said, which got Karkat thinking why he had to use so many pet names in one go, but, he wouldn’t question it. “I’m already here, Dave. I can’t just up and leave, so, yes, I’m staying with you.” He hummed, watching as Dave smiled at him, and geez, did he love Dave’s dimples. He was too precious.

Karkat stepped forward, not finding any sort of will to stop himself before he had his lithe arms wrapped around Dave, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Dave hadn’t expected it, in the slightest, but he still draped his hands on the troll’s waist, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “How’s my lil’ prince been? Holdin’ up in there, baby?” The royalty asked, just receiving a quiet hum from Karkat as he nuzzled his face into the nape of his,(what he would call), lover. Karkat tried to think of a response that wasn’t too snarky, knowing that it’d most likely sadden Dave if he brought up how Dirk treated him. He knew that Dave wasn’t unfamiliar with how Dirk was to Karkat, but he also didn’t know the full story. He hadn’t seen Dave since the filing of his teeth, and he wasn’t even paying attention to the fact his teeth were dull. He didn’t think of how Dave would react. Karkat pulled away, shrugging as he now moved to sit on the blonde’s lap, “I’ve been holding up. Not dead yet,” He mumbled, to which Dave sighed and pressed a few soft kisses from Karkat’s jawline down to his collarbones. “I’d sure fuckin’ hope not- You got no idea how heartbroken I’d be without my baby, my precious, my _one_ and _only_ Karkitty.” He purred against the troll’s skin, and Karkat could only feel the kisses getting less and less soft before he even answered. 

“I’ll bludgeon you, if you think you can keep calling me that.”

It got Dave chuckling as he pulled away, examining Karkat’s features, his furrowed brows and tight frown. The way his eyes were just the slightest bit over being half lidded. He felt himself staring, looking over Karkat’s lips, his ever so slightly tinted cheeks, and into his adorable eyes. “You always look so upset. Could ya’ give me a smile? I don’t think I remember how stunning it is.” Dave spoke, his voice gentle and welcoming. He knew that Karkat would most likely give him a half-assed smile, or no smile at all, but he’d take what he could get. Karat’s emotions (besides anger) being obvious, were few, far, and in between. He simply felt like putting so much effort into being so readable was beyond draining, and completely unnecessary. Karkat rolled his eyes, pursing his lips in a pouty manner, “Do I have to?” The blonde tutted in response, shaking his head. “Nope, not gonna force you into anythin’. Not right. “ he mumbled, which seemed to break Karkat’s annoyance. Dave was going to take any bit of harsh feelings he had.

Karkat gave an unenthusiastic sigh, his eyes wondering to Dave’s shades, observing the way his eyebrows raised as he waited for an answer. “I’ll smile, if you take off those stupid glasses. They make you look like such a prick.” It was a proposition, one that Dave contemplated before he gave a nod. “Got a deal, babe.” The glasses were soon on the sheets beside the two, and Karkat was noticeably looking deep into Dave’s usually off putting eyes. Karkat admired them with most of his being.”God, I hate this- We’re so different; not even the same species, and yet, our eyes are sort of the same, and our blood looks identical. You’re not a troll, but you’ve got so many traits of one. Especially, your bite.” Karkat joked at the end, his gaze soft, and a bit inviting. Dave just shook his head, “No more of that, show me that smile.” At this point, Karkat wasn’t even thinking about his teeth, he was simply thinking about how much he despised his own smile. But, what could he do? He gave a grin, which definitely wasn’t his best, but not his worst. 

He seemed surprised when Dave’s eyes narrowed, his eyebrows knitting together and his jaw clenching tight as he scowled. The way he flared his nostrils, and his grip on Karkat tightened. Karkat gave him a confused look before he realized where Dave was staring, and he immediately leaned away, lips pressing together back into that emotionless line. “I’m gonna kill him, y’know?” Was all Dave growled out as he pulled his hands away before he squeezed any harder, not wanting to break his precious. The troll shook his head, moving to cup the prince’s face in his hands, fingers trailing along his jawline. He was so lucky he hadn’t been declawed yet. Who knew how long he had, though? “I deserved it, Dave. I bit him.” That was retorted with a roll of Dave’s eyes, “Like he deserves. You just gonna blame yourself for his shitty actions?” He hummed, seeming upset with both Dirk and Karkat. It made the troll shrink back, “I was just saying..” He went quiet and looked away, but was quickly having his face moved to look back into Dave’s eyes. “Your fuckin’ smile, baby- He fucked it all up. He wants to take your defenses. He’s tryin’ to break you so you won’t fight back. Jesus Christ, they’re so dull-“ Dave said in a softer voice, didn’t hide his anger, but it was more hurt now. Karkat really didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to piss Dave off more, but he wanted to reassure him that it was alright. He felt so stuck.

  
Dave spoke up, once again, “I love you, and he’s hurtin’ you. I don’t care if I get in trouble for messin’ him up, as long as you’re safe, I’m so happy.” It was quiet and loving, which made the troll nod. Dave was going to have him killed. Dirk would find out about Dave knowing about the teeth incident, Dirk would get hurt, and Dirk would kill him because of Dave. Great, just what he wanted. Karkat gave a nod, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Dave’s lips, hands cupping the blonde’s face again. “Fine, fine. Just- Don’t get yourself hurt, seriously.” He sighed, feeling Dave’s hands going to his waist, and progressively trailing downwards. He was used to this, since he and Dave weren’t exactly pg-13. He assumed they were a couple, so, they had every right to be less appropriate with each other. He was in love, and so was the Prince. What a dream. “Karkat, I love you. Gotta listen to me, okay? I love you.” He repeated as he began to trail kisses down to the troll’s neck, where he left kisses and soft nibbles. He loved the way Karkat’s breathing hitched, “Yeah- I, uh- I love you, too.” Was all raven hair male mumbled, as Dave began to leave marks.   
  


They were in love. And, Dave wouldn’t let anything hurt his beloved.

Anything,

**Author's Note:**

> First work, hope it isn’t too terrible. Note, not finished.


End file.
